


There's a universe inside of you

by Nightworldlove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Consent, F/F, NSFW, Nail Scratching, Post-Canon, Scratching, Smut, Smut With a Dash of Fluff, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: After finally being done with the meeting, Adora and Catra need some relaxation and physical attention. Also; Adora has a surprise for Catra, which is well-received by the brunette.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 302





	There's a universe inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooooo, this monstrosity is finally finished! Was originally gonna be a 'short' smutfic, but no. Of course it had to become over 8k :'D HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! <3
> 
> Really hope you all like it, I am pretty happy with how it turned out o3o Thanks to Dee and Dave for the constant encouragement and Dave for beta-reading it for me!
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting? It really validates and motivates us writers to keep doing what we do, it means the world to us when people leave comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**There’s a universe inside of you**

_01.06.2020_

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, both Adora and Catra let out a deep sigh. Adora chuckled when Catra groaned in frustration. 

“I thought she’d never stop talking…” she complained while rolling her eyes. “What?” Catra crossed her arms as she looked at Adora expectantly. Adora’s chuckles had grown into full-on laughter now and Catra raised a brow. “Take your time, I guess.” 

Adora shook her head as she tried to stop laughing, holding up a hand towards Catra. But right when she inhales deeply, she snorts loudly before continuing to laugh for a bit longer. “Just good to know I wasn’t the only one.” 

“You should’ve said something.” 

“And make her talk for even longer?” 

Catra dropped her arms with a huff as she moved closer to Adora. “Just glad we’re done with that dumb meeting,” she said as her hands wrapped around Adora’s waist. “I wanted to kiss you for quite a while now…” 

A smug grin graced Adora’s face as her hands snaked to the back of Catra’s neck and shoulder. “Oh?” A frenzy of flutters was sent through her chest and stomach as Catra nodded while moving even closer to her. “I won’t stop you.” 

Catra felt her cheeks get warmer as she pulled Adora closer who then leaned down so she didn’t have to get onto her toes. While her tail wrapped itself around Adora’s waist, her right hand moved to Adora’s cheek. “Only if you want me to,” she breathed, her lips curling up into a smile as Adora nodded encouragingly. Catra closed the last bit of distance and brushed her lips against Adora’s, before pressing them to her soft lips entirely. 

Adora felt her body sigh in relief when their lips finally met, her tongue traced in between Catra’s lips longingly, her heartbeat increasing as she felt the other's lips part. Adora’s tongue traced the tip of one of Catra’s incisors before finally meeting her tongue. The warmth in her lower abdomen that she’d felt earlier during the meeting returned in full force, growing more intense as she felt Catra’s body press against her own. 

It seemed like Adora hadn’t noticed her gasping when she felt Adora’s tongue brush over the tip of her fang, to Catra’s relief. Though it was short-lived as she gasped once again when one of Adora’s hands covered one of her breasts. Catra’s breathing hitched simultaneously with her heartbeat, her ears twitched and a soft moan worked its way out of her throat. She felt her cheeks flush with heat, along with the insides of her lower abdomen. The moment Adora hummed appreciatively, Catra knew her moan had not gone unnoticed. It was emphasized by the fact that Adora’s hand started to massage her breast, before the blonde’s fingers found Catra’s nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra. A low moan slipped through her lips and into Adora’s mouth, while Catra’s nails pressed down into Adora’s back. 

When Adora leaned back and broke the kiss, she could swear Catra whined in disappointment. “Was kissing the only thing you wanted to do, or…?” She had intended to sound confident, meant to tease Catra, instead it came out sounding more nervous. She didn’t want to assume things and do anything without Catra’s consent, but Adora wasn’t quite sure how else to ask for it. She bit her lip as she felt her cheeks get warmer, undoubtedly blushing. 

Her heart melted at the image of Adora biting her lip while blushing profusely, it was the cutest thing to Catra. With her arms she brought Adora closer to her again, then leaned to the side until her lips brushed over the shell of Adora’s ear. “I’m up for taking it as far as you want to, babe.” 

Shivers went through her as Catra’s lips brushed against her ear, even more followed when she felt Catra’s warm breath as Catra whispered into her ear. It felt like her heart stopped beating entirely for a second or two, then went into overdrive. The heat in her lower abdomen intensified while she felt Catra’s tongue run over the edge of her earlobe, eliciting a sound from her throat that Adora had never heard herself produce. Her mind blanked and her eyes closed when Catra’s teeth nibbled on the sensitive flesh, eliciting another, identical sound from Adora’s throat. The heat became more and more intense and spread through her body, and suddenly it felt like a switch was flipped. Both her hands wrapped around Catra’s sides and she lifted Catra off the floor, eliciting a surprised yowl. 

The heat in her cheeks became almost unbearable as Adora lifted her up and brought both of them to the bed. As Catra saw the gleam in Adora’s eyes, she smirked wickedly. “I like where this is going,” she said, before Adora laid her down on the bed. Right as she was about to speak again, Adora pressed her lips against hers with urgency. Catra answered the kiss with equal enthusiasm, pulling at Adora’s jacket, trying to take it off. Adora leaned back her arms, taking the jacket off entirely, throwing it to the floor carelessly. 

The way Catra was looking at her, made Adora’s heart race in her chest a little faster. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins with excitement, arousal leading her right now. Her hands roamed over Catra’s body eagerly, using a little bit of pressure as they caressed Catra’s breasts. When Catra produced a soft moan, Adora felt her breathing hitch in her throat. Her hands stilled as she looked at Catra in awe, admiring how beautiful she was.

“We don’t _have_ to, you know…” 

Adora shook her head while smiling, which caused Catra to raise a brow in confusion. “That’s not it, _trust_ _me_.” 

“Then what is?” Catra reached up to brush a strand of hair that had escaped Adora’s ponytail behind Adora’s ear. While Adora was looking at her face intently, Catra felt her cheeks heat up once again. 

With her fingertips Adora traced Catra’s brows, down her nose and over her cheekbones. “You’re beautiful,” Adora whispered, letting out an admiring sigh. 

Her cheeks felt so hot that Catra wouldn’t be surprised if her cheeks were a deep red by now, she wasn’t sure how to respond and thus she didn’t respond at all. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Adora said jokingly, laughing at the face Catra made at her for it. Not allowing Catra to complain, she kissed Catra and felt her girlfriend kiss back enthusiastically. Once again her hands started roaming over Catra’s chest, down until her fingers found the hem of Catra’s shirt. They curled around it and pulled it upwards, exposing more of Catra’s abdomen little by little. When the tips of her fingers came into contact with the bottom of Catra’s bra, Adora sucked in a breath, caressing the soft fabric right before breaking their kiss. “Is it okay for me to—?”

“Yes.” Adora nodded and proceeded to pull Catra’s shirt all the way up, carefully pulling it over her head and arms for it to join her jacket on the floor. Their lips crashed together again, desperate for more. Catra’s fingers had found the hem of her sleeveless top and pulled at it with more urgency than Adora had with Catra’s shirt. Adora helped by moving her arms up, temporarily breaking their kiss once more until her shirt was off. While kissing, Adora’s lips curled up into a smug grin as she felt Catra’s hands admire her biceps. A soft moan echoed into her mouth when she flexed them, giving her confidence another boost. She knew Catra loved her muscular arms, but hearing her respond to them with soft moans was something else entirely. 

After admiring Adora’s biceps for a little while, Catra reached behind Adora’s back to unhook the bra, though only after receiving consent to do so. The bra came undone and the straps slid down Adora’s arms on their own, joining the pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed. This time Catra broke the kiss and pushed herself up into a sitting position, Adora moved along smoothly and Catra watched as Adora’s legs folded on either side of her hips. “Shouldn’t _I_ be in _your_ lap?”

“Felt like switching it up, hope that’s alright with you.” 

“You won’t hear me complain, babe,” Catra replied while taking the small tab of the zipper on her sports bra in between her index finger and thumb. She slowly pulled it down, until the front of the sports bra came undone. Catra shimmied her shoulders and arms until the straps slid off her arms entirely. She didn’t bother to pay attention where her bra went, all she cared about was that it was out of their way. While Adora leaned down, Catra tilted her head up until their lips pressed together for the umpteenth time. Her hands moved up Adora’s arms at a slow pace, mapping every muscle with her fingertips. She hummed approvingly as Adora’s hands went through her short hair, trailing down her neck to find her breasts again. A deep moan echoed into Adora’s mouth when Adora’s fingers played with her nipples, Catra hollowing her back in response while her nails dug into the skin of Adora’s sides. “F-fuck—” 

A shiver went through her spine as Catra muttered that one word, doing more to her than Adora could have ever imagined. The fire in her core grew, both in size and intensity. “My pleasure,” she breathed with a smirk, biting her lip as she noticed Catra’s eyes widening a little. “If that’s what you really want…” 

Somehow her brain didn’t function enough for her to reply, so instead Catra just nodded, hoping that it would be enough for Adora to understand how that was _exactly_ what she wanted. This was confirmed to be the case as Adora’s hands trailed down to her leggings and started pulling it down her legs. Catra grinned excitedly and set her palms down on the mattress, then lifted her legs up to allow Adora to remove her leggings entirely. Her eyes followed Adora as she got up to remove her own pants and boots, muffling a giggle as Adora nearly tripped. “You’re so cute.” 

“Oh shush!” 

Catra didn’t even blink when Adora held up her boot threateningly, knowing full well Adora wouldn’t dare to throw it at her. “Make me.” She bit her lip as she watched Adora’s expression change instantly and noticed the gleam in those gray-blue eyes, which turned her on even more. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, adrenaline surging through her veins as Adora got back onto the bed with hunger in her eyes. 

Her body moved on its own, crawling on hands and knees until Catra was on her back underneath her. Adora leaned down to press her lips against Catra’s, but quickly moved her lips to the side, tracing the edge of Catra’s jaw down to her neck. When Catra let out a soft whimper, Adora felt her heart spike, causing her mind to go blank for a solid five seconds, but despite that her lips didn’t stop. She sucked at the tender and sensitive skin of Catra’s neck, then lightly scraped her teeth over the wet spot. She felt the vibrations through her lips and tongue when Catra produced another moan, encouraging her to repeat her actions. Her lips closed around the skin again, suckling and licking; eliciting more moans from her girlfriend. It was exhilarating to know she had this effect on Catra, she wanted to make Catra quiver and shake, moaning in response to her ministrations. 

There was not a single doubt that Adora was giving her hickeys, and Catra didn’t mind in the slightest. Her nails dragged over Adora’s back and shoulders, digging down every time Adora’s teeth scraped over the side of her throat. Adora was driving her absolutely mad already, despite the fact nothing had really happened yet. The thought alone caused Catra to get even more wet between her inner thighs, she wanted Adora desperately, in any and every way imaginable. Her mind was reeling when Adora’s lips trailed further south and finally found one of her nipples, eliciting a loud moan from her. Another escaped through her lips when she felt the metal of Adora’s tongue piercing against the metal bar in her nipple; the heat in her abdomen growing hotter. She completely forgot to hold back, scratching Adora’s back harder than she intended to. “Fuck, I’m so sor—” Another moan flowed into the room as Adora sucked on her nipple, interrupting her mid-sentence. Her back hollowed as Adora’s tongue continued to circle around her nipple, leaving her moaning and gasping. Catra barely caught the question Adora asked her, her brain simply didn’t process it. 

“Wow, _that_ good?” Adora breathed, causing Catra’s breast to form goosebumps as her breath touched the wet skin. Her lips curled up into a smirk when Catra didn’t respond, before pressing them against Catra’s skin again. Her right hand traveled down until her fingertips reached the edge of Catra’s boxers, only to slip underneath the waistband. “Is this what you want?” When Catra nodded several times with a pleading look, Adora chuckled before letting her hand slip further down. Her lips pressed against Catra’s, making out with her girlfriend while her hand slid between Catra’s inner thighs. As her fingers felt the slick wetness in between Catra’s folds, both of them moaned into each other’s mouth simultaneously. Any restraint Adora had went right out the window, the heat in her lower abdomen becoming too intense for her to ignore any longer. She’d intended to take it somewhat slow, but there was no way she’d be able to anymore. 

Catra noticed the change in Adora’s movements, there was more urgency behind them now. Their kiss deepened and Adora’s fingers made quick work of pulling down her boxers, she could swear she even heard fabric ripping. Not that she cared, it was the least of her concerns, as long as it came off. For a split second she was disappointed that Adora’s lips broke away abruptly, but before she could vocalize her displeasure, Adora’s lips crashed against hers once more. Catra sucked in a breath as she felt Adora’s fingers slide between her wet folds, her back arched while her tail wrapped around Adora’s other wrist. She didn’t even try to hold back the moans that worked themselves out of her throat, one after the other as Adora’s fingers dipped inside her. It was clear that despite the lust, Adora was being gentle, sliding her fingers inside of her slow and carefully. Catra nibbled on Adora’s bottom lip hungrily, moans slipping through as Adora’s fingers were now knuckle-deep inside of her. Catra’s breath shuddered as she inhaled when Adora’s fingers retracted, then exhaled with a moan as the two fingers thrust back in again. The sound of ripping fabric underneath her nails didn’t process as her brain was too occupied with yelling how she needed _more_ , mentally begging for Adora not to stop. 

The sound of Catra’s moaning was music to her ears, the way Catra’s breathing would hitch and stutter at every movement of her fingers turned Adora on even more than she was already. She couldn’t hold back a moan of her own at the sound Catra produced when she curled her fingers as they were knuckle-deep inside of the brunette. Adora _wanted_ Catra, all of her, in any and every way possible. She wanted Catra to completely come undone in front of _her_ , by _her_ actions. Adora wanted to please Catra, whatever it would take, she would be willing to do. A soft whine spilled into Catra’s mouth as Adora felt Catra tug at her lower lip, causing her fingers to stop moving for a moment. 

“F—Fuck me—” another deep moan kept Catra from finishing whatever she was about to say as Adora’s fingers curled further than they had before. Black spots danced in her vision, a throbbing feeling in her lower stomach as Adora’s fingers straightened and curled again. “F—Fuck me, Ad—Adora—” Her cheeks felt so warm they might as well have been on fire, it was almost unbearable, but Catra didn’t want Adora to stop regardless. 

At Catra’s disguised plea, Adora’s eyes widened slightly. The adrenaline was rushing through her and Adora could hear her pulse in her ears, which was fast to say the least. Since she hadn’t attempted this before, Adora was a little nervous, not sure if she’d succeed, but was more than willing to try anyway. She noticed how Catra blinked at her as she pulled her fingers out and leaned back, sitting up on her knees. The hipster she was still wearing rapidly made its way off her legs and onto the pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed. Adora inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She focused her mind and mentally called out for her sword, which was currently a cuff around her lower arm, to transform. Adora’s eyes flung open as she heard Catra gasp, worrying she had failed terribly. But then she realized she hadn’t, Adora had actually succeeded. She would be lying if she’d claim not to be proud of herself, giving her another small confidence boost. 

Catra’s jaw had dropped, without her realizing, until Adora’s fingers took hold of her chin and pushed it up gently, She was astounded and extremely impressed, and if it was even possible, even more aroused. Had Adora _really_ just transformed her sword from a cuff bracelet into a _strap-on_? 

“Don’t forget to breathe, babe.” 

Catra looked up until her eyes met Adora’s and also noticed the wicked smirk on her girlfriend’s lips. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she protested weakly, swallowing thickly as Adora lowered herself over her. Though she grinned when Adora cocked an eyebrow in response to her. “Unless that’s what we’re going to be doing…” Catra added in a sultry voice. 

“You tell me, _fluffykins_.” Adora smirked as Catra’s grin faded and teeth bared, then she winked at Catra playfully. “Is that what you want it to be?” Adora put a single finger between Catra’s collarbones and slowly dragged it down, between Catra’s breasts, down her stomach and stopping at Catra’s mound. “Your call,” Adora whispered with a sly grin. This was more fun than she’d expected it to be, the way Catra just laid there, watching her with an expression that was a mixture between a plea and pure thirst. 

The thoughts in her mind were going faster than she could possibly keep up with, as if there was a whirlwind in her head and wouldn’t offer her a moment of clarity. It was somewhat frustrating to not have control over her brain, but then again, the way Adora was looking at her right now just drove her mad. The frenzy in her lower abdomen just made it clear she needed release, regardless of _how_ . “Just don’t think this means you get to be in charge of me all the time, _princess_.”

Adora’s grin evolved into a pleased smirk at Catra’s answer, before replying: “I’d _never_.” She reached out her hand to Catra, only for the brunette to frown at her with some confusion. “Up.” It took a few seconds before Catra obeyed and got up, waiting for further instructions. Adora smirked as she sat down next to Catra and motioned for her to come closer. When Catra’s face was close to hers, Adora leaned even closer until their cheeks were nearly touching. “Now why don’t you take a seat?” 

Pleasant shivers went through her spine when Adora whispered into her ear, goosebumps forming on her skin at Adora’s request. As soon as Adora leaned back, Catra cupped her face and brought their lips together, starting to make out again. The coiled heat in her core was about to burst into flames and needed to be extinguished, her mind kept screaming nothing but Adora’s name on a loop. Without breaking their kiss, Catra swung her one leg over Adora’s body. Her tail swayed from side to side in anticipation, brushing over Adora’s thighs in the process. She leaned back when Adora started to giggle, causing her lips to curl up into a loving smile. “Why don’t you lay down and relax a bit?” Her voice was sultry, yet tender. Without any hesitation, Adora leaned back down, but not entirely. Catra watched as Adora’s elbows leaned onto the pillow behind her, keeping Adora’s shoulders and neck from touching the mattress and pillow. “Good enough,” Catra purred and bit her lip as she lowered her hips until she felt the tip of the strap-on against her soaked folds. 

As Catra lowered herself onto the strap-on, Adora’s fingers dug into the sheets below her, lips pursed together to try and hold in a moan. Once Catra sat down, the strap-on completely inside her, Adora pulled up her lower legs. 

“Giving me a backrest even? How sweet,” Catra purred.

“I try to be,” Adora responded with a smile, blushing as Catra winked at her. She moved her hands towards Catra’s knees, then took hold of the brunette’s upper legs. When Catra wiggled a little, Adora bit down her lip, barely managing to muffle a moan. 

Catra smirked at Adora’s response at the small movement she made with her hips, though she struggled to hold back a moan of her own. “That sensitive, huh?” She barely moved when Adora responded in an almost exact same manner again, which she didn’t mind in the slightest, but was a bit surprised. Another moan slipped through Adora’s lips, as well as her own, when she rolled her hips forward. Catra’s tail wrapped itself around one of Adora’s legs while her hips rolled back and forth repeatedly. Her hands found Adora’s and she let their fingers intertwine, meanwhile she admired Adora’s face which was flustered and seemed to glow almost. The sounds Adora produced caused her movements to become rougher, faster. 

It was hard for Adora to keep her eyes from closing, so instead she just watched Catra through her eyelashes, no longer attempting to hold back the moans. Her lips curled up into a smirk as Catra clearly didn’t realize the strap-on wasn’t just a regular one, but a double-ended one. So of course she’d feel the slightest movement of Catra’s hips, though Catra didn’t realize that, _yet._ One of her hands trailed up Catra’s legs, then wrapped around her hip. When Catra’s hips thrust forward with more force than previously, Adora was unable to hold back a deep, drawn-out moan. “C-Catra—” As Catra thrust with similar force once more, Adora threw her head back, feeling a series of shivers go up and down her spine. 

Her hips stopped moving as she looked down in confusion, she snickered when Adora let out a whine in protest. Catra’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slowly as she saw and realized why Adora had been responding so heavily to her movements. “Wha—” Biting down her lip, she sucked in a sharp breath as the coil of heat in her lower abdomen grew tighter. “Whoa, Adora…” As her eyes wandered back to Adora’s, she caught Adora smirking at her with flushed cheeks. It took her by surprise when Adora thrust her hips up, a loud moan filled the room while she threw her head back. Her tail tightened around Adora’s thigh while her nails dug into Adora’s sides. 

“Seems like you approve,” Adora breathed with a smug expression. 

“Where’d you get that idea?” Catra teased, rolling her hips again in sync with Adora’s thrusts. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace, as her breathing grew heavier. Catra’s nails dug into Adora’s stomach as she felt the coil inside her tense more and more, meaning she was getting close. 

Instead of a chuckle, another moan left her mouth as Catra’s hips rolled at a certain angle, causing the strap-on to hit a particular spot that made black spots appear in Adora’s vision. “Well, _this_ kinda proves me right,” Adora gasped and used all of her core muscles to thrust her hips up further than before. Catra’s body stilled entirely, Adora watched how Catra’s eyes squeezed closed and her head was thrown back. A sound that was between a purr and a growl filled the room while Catra’s nails dragged down Adora’s stomach, leaving dark pink marks in their wake. 

Whatever Adora just did, Catra had no idea, but it was blowing her mind. Her vision blurred and her entire body tingled and glowed while shivers went through her skin. “F-fuck—” Her toes curled while she bit down her lip, _hard_. “F-fuck me…” 

“What was that?” 

“Just _fuck_ me, Adora—” Not giving Catra the chance to say another word, Adora rested her back down entirely, with her head propped up on the pillow. She took hold of Catra’s hips with both hands now and motioned for Catra to move them, to which the brunette obliged almost instantly. She admired Catra with awe, the way the short brown hair stuck to her sweaty skin was incredibly attractive. Just like the way Catra’s ears were relaxed and tail was wrapped around one of Adora’s thighs tightly. Adora whimpered as Catra’s nails dragged down her stomach, freeing a burst of pleasant flutters in her core in response. Her own short nails dug into the skin of Catra’s hips and buttocks, which caused the brunette to produce shuddery moans of appreciation. Just watching Catra ride her brought Adora closer and closer to the edge, though she was sure she was about to burst when she suddenly felt one of Catra’s thumbs rub over her clit. It took every bit of willpower she had in her for Adora not to orgasm right then, she wanted to make sure Catra wouldn’t be too far behind before allowing herself to climax. 

“C-come— For m-me.” Adora’s breathing was more rugged now, especially through her gritted teeth. It took all of her strength and she wasn’t quite sure how long she’d be able to keep this up anymore. 

“I-is that an order?” 

“Do you n-need it to b-be?” Just when she thought Catra was going to reply with another sassy comment, Adora felt Catra’s movements become more rough, there was desperation behind them. “Just do it—F-for me…” Apparently, that was the magic word, as Catra’s hips moved at an even faster pace than Adora had thought was possible. 

Her muscles started to tense as the heat in her lower abdomen intensified, the coil ready to spring. Catra’s breathing was almost shallow and her moans shrill as she felt herself balancing on the very edge, she retracted her nails before taking one of Adora’s hands in her own, their fingers intertwining as she was about to orgasm. “Ado-dora—” she gasped, to which Adora nodded encouragingly. Even if Catra wanted to, she wasn’t able to hold it in, and so she orgasmed. Her body started to quiver and spasm while the heat rolled through her like a wave, spreading pleasant tingling shivers to the crown of her head, and to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

Adora couldn’t help but stare when Catra was pushed over the edge and orgasmed, it was one of the most beautiful and mesmerizing things Adora ever witnessed. It wasn’t much later when she herself climaxed, her head thrown back as a deep moan worked its way out of her throat. Adora’s nails dug into the back of Catra’s hand and hip as her muscles started to spasm. Her body trembled, and her mind was too foggy to focus. She tried again after a few seconds, barely managing to transform the strap-on back into a cuff. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Adora decided she didn’t care enough to worry about the sword now being a cup instead. 

Still riding out her orgasm, Catra was startled as she suddenly nearly slid down, realizing the strap-on was now gone. “A warn-ing—would be nice n-ext—time…” She let herself collapse on top of Adora, planting her face in between Adora’s breasts. 

Adora scoffed and shot Catra a playful grin, “I’ll try to—k-keep it in m-mind—next t-time.” One of her hands caressed Catra’s back while the other lazily raked through the short brown hair repeatedly. A comfortable silence settled in the room, save for their trembling bodies, gasps and uneven breathing as they both continued to ride out their highs. She could feel Catra’s rapid heartbeat against her stomach, while there was no doubt in Adora’s mind Catra could hear and feel her heartbeat as well. 

  
  


Both of them were sweaty, hair disheveled and still trembling as muscles spasmed every now and then. Though their breathing and heartbeats had mostly gone back to normal, or whatever could be considered as ‘normal’ anyways. 

It was comfortable, just laying here in the soft light that filtered through the curtains. Adora smiled as her fingers continued to brush Catra’s hair, gently scratching her short nails over Catra’s scalp, which had Catra purring for a while now. When Catra looked up at Adora and their eyes met, Adora felt flutters in her chest as her heart started to beat a little faster. She chuckled when Catra stuck out her tongue to Adora, prompting Adora to stick out her tongue back at Catra. When Catra suddenly started to tickle her, Adora nearly screamed, laughing loudly and freely as Catra continued to tickle her. While gasping for air, Adora reached out to tickle Catra in revenge. It didn’t take long for them to be rolling over the bed, their laughter and some feathers flowing through the room. 

As they both collapsed onto the bed again, they were completely out of breath, cheeks rosy with exertion. Another comfortable silence fell over them as they snuggled close together, basking in each other’s warmth. 

  
  


Adora’s fingers had wound into Catra’s disheveled hair again, playing with the short strands and scratching right behind Catra’s ears every now and then. Her elbow was resting between Catra’s shoulder blades, while her other arm was draped over Catra’s lower back. She had shut her eyes a little while ago, taking in Catra’s soft purring; it was soothing. 

“Didn’t think I could be surprised anymore, after … everything. You just _had_ to prove me wrong, didn’t you?” Catra muttered while continuing to purr softly at Adora playing with her hair. Every now and then she would press a kiss against Adora’s chest, her tail swaying lazily against the hand that rested on her back. She could feel Adora’s head move above hers and was pretty convinced the blonde was now looking at her. Catra moved a bit to the side and inspected Adora’s stomach, the scratch marks were still quite pink, but they could have definitely been worse. With the tips of her fingers she traced the markings, the touch as light as a feather, she watched how Adora’s skin formed goosebumps in response. 

Adora raised an eyebrow as she giggled softly, “Catra… Are you complaining…?” she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already. This was confirmed when Catra shook her head, causing Adora to smile blissfully and let out a sigh. It was still hard to fathom that the war was really over, and they no longer had to look over their shoulders at all times. Both her and Catra would be plagued by bad dreams sometimes, but they were always there to comfort the other and reassure that they were safe. 

  
  


“Hey, Adora?” Adora looked down as she hummed in response, wordlessly encouraging Catra to continue. “Do you know how hot you are?” The hand in Catra’s hair stopped moving and Adora’s nose scrunched before she snorted and burst into laughter. She felt Catra lean away from her and saw the brunette shoot her a look, Catra looked so _done_ with her, but Adora simply couldn’t help laughing. 

“That was so random.”

“It’s true though.” Adora felt herself blush at that, even more so when Catra suddenly kissed her deeply. She melted into the kiss with a blissful sigh, letting her hands rest on Catra’s neck and back. When Catra’s breasts pressed against her own, Adora was unable to contain herself from moaning softly. Catra’s teeth bit down her bottom lip, before sucking on it, eliciting another moan from her. Her fingers gripped at Catra’s short hair at the nape of Catra’s neck, while the other took hold of Catra’s tail near its base. Catra responded by biting down her lip a bit harder and her nails digging into Adora’s side. The moment Adora felt Catra’s teeth release her bottom lip only to bite down her neck, she inhaled sharply. The muscles in her lower abdomen tensed as Catra’s tongue licked at her neck, before biting down again, sending one shiver after another through her spine. If she had been in control earlier, Adora surely wasn’t any longer; Catra had quickly reduced her to a powerless mess. Another moan slipped through her pursed lips as Catra’s incisors scraped across her neck, slowly moving down and closer to her collarbones. A foggy haze settled in her head, clouding over any other thoughts, occupying her mind in its entirety. Even if she wanted to, Adora wouldn’t be able to form a word, let alone an entire sentence. 

The way Adora went completely silent, save for her moans, gasps and shuddery breaths, gave Catra the warmest and most pleasant of tingles. If anything, it encouraged her to continue to use her teeth and tongue on Adora’s warm skin. Regardless, Catra did lift her lips off Adora’s skin, only for Adora to let out a disappointed and frustrated whine. “Just want to make sure this is alright with you, babe,” Catra whispered, then teasingly licked Adora’s abs with just the very tip of her tongue. 

“ _Yes_ ” Adora said, nearly whining, begging. Anything to avoid Catra from stopping, she wouldn’t be able to handle it if Catra would decide to tease her right now. To her relief, she felt Catra’s lips press against her skin again just mere seconds later. 

With Adora’s consent, Catra resumed; her teeth grazing over the soft yet scarred skin of Adora’s stomach. She purred when Adora flexed her abs, allowing Catra to sink her teeth down without it hurting Adora too much. The low, drawn-out moan that flowed from Adora’s mouth sent the flutters in Catra’s lower abdomen into an absolute frenzy. In a way it was fascinating how Adora managed to affect her by just moaning, it made her mind hazy in a surprisingly pleasant way. After releasing Adora’s skin, Catra tenderly licked over the marks her teeth had left behind, and peppered it with kisses. No matter how rough things got, she’d always make sure Adora was okay, Catra couldn’t bear to even think of not taking proper care of her girlfriend. The love she felt for Adora was stronger than anything, it had always been there, but only a few months ago she’d finally felt safe enough to no longer try and hide it. There was no need to push it aside any longer, not since Adora had told her she felt the same way about her. Just thinking about it made her heart grow in her chest, and the flutters in her stomach grow stronger and warmer. 

As Catra moved down more, Adora’s hands moved too, one hand found one of Catra’s and their fingers intertwined. Her hand that had been around Catra’s tail found its way to one of her breasts, massaging it as Catra’s lips continued to pepper kisses down her abdomen. She hadn’t even realized she had moved her hips until Catra pointed it out to her, “Patience, Adora.” Adora watched as Catra used just one hand to keep her hips pinned down, biting her lip as Catra’s lips continued to lower at a torturous slow pace. Though Adora knew better than to say anything right now, unless she wanted to be teased endlessly. She only barely managed to keep herself from huffing and rolling her eyes, mentally pleading for Catra to stop being such a damn tease. 

Her lips curled up into a smirk as she saw Adora play with her own nipple, while Catra’s lips lowered further down Adora’s stomach. It was clear as day to her how desperate Adora was for her lips to finally reach Adora’s labia, but Catra decided to have a little fun by teasing the blonde some more. Her tongue dragged down the soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. But rather than going straight down, Catra leaned to the side; licking Adora’s thigh instead. It was barely audible, but Catra’s ear caught the gasp and soft whiney sound Adora produced in response. Catra pressed her nails down, into the skin on Adora’s hip, eliciting another deep and drawn-out moan from her. Her lips latched down onto the tender skin of Adora’s thigh and she sucked on the flesh, licking it before sucking again until she left behind a faint hickey. She moved to the other thigh and sunk her teeth into it, close enough to Adora’s inner thigh to feel the shudder going through the blonde’s skin. With a wicked grin, Catra leaned back a little, admiring her work before kissing it softly. She eyed Adora’s face and felt her cheeks grow warm as she took in her girlfriend’s beauty; cheeks flustered a deep pink and lower lip between her teeth while Adora’s eyes were closed. Catra purred softly and decided she had teased Adora enough, it was time for her to reward Adora’s patience. 

At the sudden sensation of Catra’s wet tongue against her slick folds, Adora nearly screamed. Luckily she was able to swallow it back down just in time, though her body responded before she could do anything about it. Her back hollowed and her hips jerked, her hand nearly crushing Catra’s. 

“Someone’s eager,” Catra purred with a sultry voice. “I like it.” Her tongue licked up, parting Adora’s labia, the tip teasing Adora’s clit for a bit longer than necessary. The result was exactly as Catra had anticipated; Adora moaned loudly while nearly crushing her hand, while the other pinched her own nipple _hard_. Catra’s tail draped over Adora’s stomach, curling from side to side repeatedly. Then, without warning, Catra let her tongue slip inside Adora and tensed it for a moment before flattening as she licked upward again. As she reached Adora’s clit again, her tip of her tongue played with it. Circling around it before finally gently pressing against it while dragging upward. Judging by Adora’s gasping and moaning, Catra had her worked up quite a bit. 

When Catra stopped, Adora’s eyes opened slowly, only to glare at the brunette. However, she didn’t speak, as she lost herself in the way Catra was looking at her. Adora watched as Catra licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes, pupils dilated and her freckled cheeks were nearly red. Adora didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until Catra licked over her clit again without breaking eye contact. Catra was looking at her intently while sucking and licking at her clit, watching her as Adora gasped and moaned at every touch. Catra’s hand moved from her hip down to her thigh, nails dragging and leaving a trail of scratch marks; causing Adora’s eyes to close again as a shuddering moan slipped through her lips. 

Right when Adora’s eyes closed again, Catra smirked before retracting her nails and inserting two fingers inside Adora, meanwhile her tongue continued to play with her girlfriend’s clit. Catra thought Adora was about to orgasm right then and there, as to how Adora’s body responded to the addition of her fingers. A shrill moan escaped Adora’s throat while the blonde’s back arched more than it had previously, undoubtedly bruising Catra’s fingers that were still intertwined with Adora’s. Catra winced, but recovered quickly, it was more than worth it. She repositioned slightly, and nudged Adora’s leg. Adora didn’t need her to clarify, as the blonde pulled her leg up and leaned it a bit to the side, offering Catra more space. 

“You comfy?” Catra asked and pressed a kiss against Adora’s inner thigh lovingly. When Adora assured that she was, Catra nodded with a smile before pressing her lips down on Adora’s clit again. With the back of her hand facing up, Catra continued to slide her fingers inside Adora, until they were inside up to her knuckles. She started purring softly right before curling her fingertips, but as she didn’t feel the familiar spot she was looking for, she turned her fingers a little. Again, she curled her fingers and knew she’d found it as Adora’s body spasmed and the grip on her other hand tightened once again. The moan that Adora produced sounded very different from all the others, in a way Catra didn’t have the words for to describe. But it made her shudder with excitement, sending shivers through her core and flushing her cheeks even more than they already were. Her ears were focused on every sound Adora made, while her tail flicked against Adora’s stomach. Her fingers curled again, eliciting another similar response from Adora. She settled on a rhythm, moving her fingers and tongue in sync, eliciting one moan after the other from Adora. 

Whatever Catra was doing, Adora had no clue, she just knew that she didn’t want Catra to stop. Her body spasmed every time the tips of Catra’s fingers hit a spot inside her, she was certain she was trembling. Her short nails dug into the skin of her breast, hard enough to nearly break her skin. Dark scratch marks had formed, but her mind was too occupied to even try to worry about it. The warmth in her lower abdomen grew with every stroke of Catra’s tongue against her clit and curling of her fingers. The tension was rapidly building up and her muscles tensed in anticipation, she was getting incredibly close and was reduced to moaning Catra’s name and swearing in between moans and gasps. Never before had she felt a build-up of this intensity, it was driving her absolutely mad. Her teeth were biting down on her lip hard enough that they’d drawn blood, which Adora didn’t even realize due to her mind being nothing but a haze. 

When she looked up again, Catra noticed how close Adora was, as her teeth had drawn blood but clearly didn’t even realize it. There was a layer of sweat on Adora’s forehead, her temples and between her breasts. There were dark lines all over Adora’s chest and Catra realized she’d held her breath subconsciously. She was overcome by the intense need to bring her girlfriend to absolute ecstasy, whatever it took, she wanted to watch Adora come undone before her. “You’re close, aren’t you?” she asked with a purr. 

“Y-yes—” was all that Adora managed to squeeze out before another moan escaped her. 

Catra nodded, satisfied with Adora’s answer and decided to not have her wait too much longer. Her fingers moved a bit faster, with more force behind them, her fingertips curling as far as they possibly could, while her tongue licked between Adora’s folds and around her clit with a bit more pressure and urgency. As Adora’s breathing became heavier and the moans higher pitched, Catra gave it her all, purring while bringing her girlfriend to her climax. Her eyes widened slightly as Adora went completely silent and her body stilled, then started to spasm and tremble intensely. As Catra lifted her head, she curled the tips of her fingers one more time. Neither of them could have anticipated what happened next, Catra’s eyes widened as she saw, and felt a wave of clear liquid stream down her fingers. Curiosity overtook her and made Catra lean back in, cleaning up Adora as much as she could. 

Adora’s eyes widened when she felt liquid squirt out of her, sending a pang of panic through her. Without a single word, Catra settled her panic as the brunette slowly pulled out her fingers and licked her clean. Her body was still spasming, almost violently, all Adora felt was warmth, tingling warmth in her entire body. From the crown of her head down to her chest and core, down to the very tips of her fingers and all the way down in the tips of her toes. It felt like her entire body was pulsing, like how her heart hammered in her chest. She shivered when she felt Catra’s lips press a soft kiss against her folds, then one on each of her inner thighs before snuggling close to her. Adora barely registered how Catra nuzzled her neck, arms draped on the pillow above her head and over her chest. 

“You’re full of surprises today, huh?” Catra whispered softly. She wore a blissful smile as she played with Adora’s hair, while her other hand caressed the blonde’s chest tenderly. A giggle rose in her throat as Adora chuckled but broke off as another shuddering breath was sucked in when Adora’s body shocked once more. “You’re so beautiful, Adora…” Catra breathed, pressing a kiss against Adora’s neck where her teeth had left small marks behind. “Even when you’re an absolute mess.” 

“And whose—fault is that?” Adora muttered weakly with a snort. 

Catra smirked proudly, “Fair enough, _princess_.” She removed her arm from above Adora’s head and leaned her elbow down, resting her chin on the palm of her hand while admiring Adora’s sweaty and flushed face. Little hairs clung to the blonde’s forehead, pearls of sweat slowly descending down her temples, breathing still not quite returned to normal. Her tail was loosely wrapped around Adora’s stomach while her fingers traced the red lines on Adora’s breasts, her touch light and careful as to not cause her girlfriend any discomfort. 

  
  


Some time had passed and the light that came through the windows had faded, as the evening slowly approached. Adora was now on her side as well, facing Catra with a loving smile on her lips. Her heart hummed in her chest as the brunette purred while Adora caressed Catra’s cheeks and scratched behind her girlfriend’s fluffy ears every now and then. She could lay here for hours, just looking at Catra, making out with her and drown in her girlfriend’s beauty. If only her stomach didn’t growl and her body didn’t beg for a shower. She let out a sigh, which caused Catra to look at her with her eyebrows raised. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly, causing both of them to burst into laughter. 

“Someone’s hungry,” Catra said and sat up, then proceeded to stretch out her arms and tail with a yawn. “Come on, then. Let’s get some food in you.” Catra faced Adora with a smile as she held out her hand to the blonde. “You coming?” 

With a smile Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hand and let herself be lifted up into a sitting position. “Actually… I think I’ll shower first.” She got off the bed and tugged at Catra’s hand, but Catra wasn’t moving. A sneaky grin crept on her lips right before she scooped Catra into her arms and carried her to their bathroom, with Catra protesting loudly. Adora chuckled as Catra desperately hissed and clawed at her, ears flat and tail twice its usual size. As she got to the bathroom, Adora made sure to lock the door behind them before turning back around and putting Catra down gently. 

“You can’t force me!” Catra hissed with a scowl, to which Adora chuckled. Catra’s brows knit together in confusion and mild annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest as Adora was blocking her only way out.

She reached out her hand, gently cupping Catra’s cheek while pulling the brunette closer. “I was never going to, Catra,” she whispered, the expression on Catra’s face softening instantly. 

“Oh.”

“I wouldn’t _dare_ to, babe.” Her fingers took hold of Catra’s chin and lifted it until Catra’s face was tilted up. Adora offered a warm smile before leaning down to kiss Catra on the lips, her mind once again starting to become hazy. Catra’s arms wrapped themselves around Adora’s neck as Adora’s free arm wrapped around Catra’s waist, making Adora smile mid-kiss as she felt Catra’s tail rest against her arm. As Catra’s tongue brushed over her lips, Adora answered by parting them, granting her access. Their tongues brushed against each other lazily, losing themselves in it and nearly forgetting about why they came here in the first place. When Adora pulled back and broke the kiss, Catra let out a soft whine in protest. 

“Do I _really_ have to?” The pout nearly melted Adora’s heart, Catra looked absolutely adorable and she was well aware that Catra knew this. Catra was sneaky to play her like this, but Adora couldn’t really blame her. She shook her head as she exhaled deeply.

“Up to you babe, but I _really_ need to shower, I feel gross,” Adora replied and tried to move to the shower-space. Which wasn’t exactly easy, as Catra’s arms still clung around her neck. “Does this mean you’re joining me…?” Adora waited patiently for Catra’s answer when the brunette let out a deep sigh in defeat.

“Sure. _Fine_. I’ll join you, but I’m gonna sit at the edge of the ledge and do it my own way.” Her cheeks flushed when Adora giggled with a nod in reply, it was ridiculous how cute Adora’s giggles were. It wasn’t fair how Adora managed to convince her to join, despite Catra _hating_ it. It really wasn’t fair. 

“That’s completely fine with me, Catra. Again, I’m not forcing you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this over with,” Catra grumbled and released Adora’s neck. She ran into the shower-space and perched herself onto the little stone ledge at the very edge, far away enough for the water not to hit her. 

Adora followed, not too far behind, chuckling softly at her fussy but blushing girlfriend. “I love you too, Catra.” 


End file.
